The Dragons Return: Revenge of the Father
by Treska SilverFlame
Summary: When Yugi has a horrible vision of Marik being totured he turns to his friends. In doing so they discover an oldnew enemy after the power of the Puzzle.
1. Vision

Symbols, symbols everywhere and no one here knows what's going on  
  
"speech"  
  
'thought'  
  
/aibou to yami/  
  
//yami to aibou//  
  
~scene change ~  
  
((Telepathy))  
  
{Personal thoughts} Sorry, but italics won't work for me. (Stupid FF.net or Word)  
  
Warning: I don't own anything of Yu-Gi-Oh. The Dragons are mine and anything that goes along with them. There is yoai in this story, meaning boy/boy pairing. I'm past the major limes so now it'll be just kissing and minor cuddle scenes.  
  
MEGA WARNING: The first scene in this chapter contains mention/nearly seeing non-consensual sex. If you don't like then don't read.  
  
Now that I have your attention.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
It was dark. Yet it wasn't the dark of everlasting space or even the darkness that crept along the edges of night. It was the type of darkness that came with old forgotten places and absorbed the smell of dampness. Only a glittering in the corner let anyone who was there that light was around.  
  
In that darkness a pale light appeared. Slowly that light took the form of a youth; magenta tipped black hair that stood up in spikes gave the figure an odd crown. Golden bangs hung down framing a youthful face and large violet eyes. Those eyes, although full of innocence, were sharp and quickly scanned the place the young man found himself in. He glanced down at his hands and noticed that he could see the tops of his polished black boots threw them.  
  
'Where am I?' Yugi thought. 'Am I dead? Why am I transparent?  
  
"Hello? Is anyone there?" Yugi called out into the darkness.  
  
Yet no one answered the young man. Yugi turned in a circle where he stood. Suddenly the gentle light that he seemed to emit caught on something and glinted in the darkness. Curious Yugi walked over and gasped in horror at the sight before him.  
  
The bronzed body before him was covered in bruises, cuts and (Yugi almost wretched at this) bite marks. The figure was huddled onto itself, trying to get whatever warmth its naked form could provide. The person shifted, revealing an equally bruised face. What was once sandy colored hair was now plastered to the youth's head with sweat and blood.  
  
"Marik!" Yugi ran over to the prone figure, noticing for the first time the chain that emerged from the floor to attach itself to the Egyptian's ankle. "Marik can you hear me? Marik!"  
  
Yugi went to touch the other man but suddenly he felt his mind shift. Suddenly it was dark again, but this time it was the darkness that greeted a sleeper. Yugi struggled against his powers, terror from both himself and Marik overwhelming his senses. Suddenly he heard a noise and Marik jerked awake. Terror swelled through them and Marik huddled more into himself, pressing against the cold stone wall behind him.  
  
From the middle of the room a light was growing in the ceiling. Yugi could now make out a circular patch of light and figured that Marik was in the bottom of some sort of shaft or well. Marik whimpered and Yugi shuddered. Marik was not the person to whimper.  
  
The light grew steadily stronger and Marik pressed even harder against the wall. Suddenly the feet of a person emerged from the ceiling, followed by a cloaked figure holding a torch. When the figure touched the ground he placed the torch into the wall bracket and then headed for the curled up boy.  
  
"No, please." Marik whispered his voice hoarse and almost none existent.  
  
Yugi couldn't see into the shadow's of the person's hood, but the maliciousness rolling off this person was enough to make him want to vomit. The figure stopped just short of where Marik was. He leaned down and grabbed some of the chain and gave a powerful yank. Marik screamed as the resulting action was him being pulled by his ankle and sent flying a very short distance. He landed with a thud on the rough granite floor. He tried to scramble out of the way, but a firm foot on the chain prevented that. Yugi felt as Marik was roughly flipped over. For a moment both boys froze in terror at the face looming over them.  
  
The screams were eaten up by the darkness as the stones drank in the small rivulets of blood forced from the beaten body.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The terrified and pain filled scream ripped through the small room above the Turtle Game Shop. Yugi jerked out of his lovers grasp to sit bolt upright in bed. But the terror still seized him and he failed around until he fell out of bed. Even then he ended up crawling to the middle of the room before he was able to orient himself. Exhausted and terrified he knelt in the middle of the room and sobbed.  
  
Needless to say the actions of the young man woke the other up. Yami was startled out of a sound sleep and was looking frantically for his partner. Seeing Yugi sobbing on the floor the dark spirit quickly slid out of bed and went to embrace his lover. For a moment Yugi stiffened, but then he relaxed knowing it was just Yami.  
  
"Koi, what happened? Nightmare?" Yami asked as he gently rocked Yugi back and forth.  
  
"No." Yugi managed to get out. "Vision."  
  
The breath caught in Yami's throat. "Is someone in trouble? We should call the others."  
  
Yugi shook his head and grasped onto Yami's arm with a death grip. "It's no one in Domino. It's already happened, but we need to get to him. Soon."  
  
"Who Yugi?"  
  
"Marik."  
  
~ ~ ~ (Around 9 am in the Rookery)~ ~ ~  
  
Blue wandered into the kitchen area of the Rookery, perched herself on one of the high stools that surrounded the large island in the middle of the room and dropped her head onto its sleek surface. On of the Kuribohs placed a mug of steaming coffee in front of the Dragon leader and received a grunt of thanks. Blue lifted her head enough to sip the liquid ambrosia and then rested her head back down, this time so she could watch the triplets running around.  
  
Like the rest of the Rookery the kitchen was a hodge-podge of different types of gimmicks and gadgets. There was no universal theme, this entire place repelling any type of uniformity. However the entire kitchen appliances stilled gleamed with a newness that Blue found amazing.  
  
'After a two and a half years this place still hasn't been broken in properly.'  
  
Of course Blue's and the rest of the Rookery's idea of breaking something in usually meant just that. Breaking it.  
  
Two and a half years ago Blue's boyfriend had finally proposed to her. Yet she was unwilling to leave those under her care. So to compensate for it Seto Kaiba had bought a warehouse in the downtown area of Domino; updated it and filled it with new replicas of everything in the Rookery. And everything meant every toaster (all three of them) to the tools in Gizmo's lab. Then the multibillionaire had flown all the inhabitants of the Rookery to Domino.  
  
The reactions of the inhabitant of the Rookery had very mixed reactions. The Deck had been impressed and in awe. The Hatchlings had been nervous and scared at first, but when they saw all of the new toys they lost track of everything else. Bear amazingly had been speechless, at least for a moment. Doc was impressed, especially when he realized that his medic center in the basement had not only been upgraded, but was better than some hospitals. Gizmo took everything in stride and broke in the new lair of the Dragons by promptly causing the blenders to go haywire and all of the toilets to flush simultaneously. The Kuribohs had promptly made a feast and invited everyone in a two mile radius to come and eat.  
  
A presence sliding into the stool next to her let the raven haired girl know that one of the other Dragons had arrived. "Mornin' Curse."  
  
"Morn." The giant of a man replied, accepting a cup of coffee from one of the Kuribohs.  
  
"What the bloody hell is this all about?" Red came stomping in, with Bakura still attached to him. Ryou followed giggling at the two.  
  
"You know you have a Bakura attached to you?" Blue inquired, slightly more awake at the scene.  
  
Red gave her the middle and positioned himself in front of a stool. Bakura somehow managed to climb up on, mumbled something and snuggled more into his lover's shoulder. Ryou snorted and accepted a cup of tea while Red took coffee. The serving Kuriboh eyed Bakura but let him be.  
  
"Morrrrrrrrnnnnninnnnngggg." Petit sang as she literally bounced into the room. She took one look at the scene and cracked up. "You'd think it was four in the morning and not nine by all of the droopy faces."  
  
Red would have replied in kind, but Ryou clamped a gentle hand over the other man's mouth. "Not this early in the morning love."  
  
Red just captured that hand and gave it a gentle kiss. "If you say, but she's too annoying at any time."  
  
Petit giggled at the sweet scene while Blue and Curse just rolled their eyes. "To answer your question, didn't you get woken up by Yugi last night?"  
  
Red quirked an eyebrow at his leader. "No, what happened?"  
  
"Vision. Scared the shit out of me. Set wasn't too happy either."  
  
"Why would Set be upset? He's not bonded to Yugi like us." Petit asked as she shoved a piece of toast and strawberry jam into her mouth.  
  
"Uh . . . . you don't want to know." Blue said, a faint pink crossing her cheeks.  
  
Petit looked like Christmas just came early for her. But before the sanity challenged one could do anything they heard the door open. Several figures soon joined the group in the kitchen. One was the spiky haired pair of Yami and Yugi. Although Yami hadn't changed much in the past couple of years, Yugi had. During the senior year of high school Yugi had suddenly hit the mother of all growth spurts and was now the same height of his yami. He had also gained some muscle since joining the swim team.* Behind them came two blonde haired figures. Joey had also grown a little, now just an inch taller than his wife Mai. Behind them came a brunette with hard blue eyes that softened when he caught a sight of Blue.  
  
"Hey everyone." Blue said, exiting her seat and allowing Yugi to take it. The young man looked absolutely exhausted.  
  
"Hey." Yugi muttered as he climbed onto the seat. Then he promptly drank Blue's coffee, grabbed the one the Kuribohs gave him and downed that to.  
  
All eyebrows rose about two inches.  
  
"So what is this all about. I've got a board meeting in an hour I have to be at." Seto said, giving Blue a quick peck on the cheek.  
  
All eyes rested on Yugi (except for Bakura who was still asleep). The youth took a breath. "Last nigh I had a vision. It . . . it was horrible. It was about Marik. He is in trouble. We have to help him."  
  
"Yugi, man I know you have a big heart. But why should we help him?" Joey asked, hugging Mai close. "After all he did in Battle City I can't forgive him for that."  
  
"For once I agree with the mutt." Seto said, coldness lacing his voice. "Why should I help someone who kidnapped Mokuba and put him in danger? Marik's on his own."  
  
Yugi looked around at Ryou and Bakura. The dark spirit was still asleep, but Ryou caught the other hikari's eyes and nodded. Yugi turned back to the other. "You don't understand he's in real trouble. He's . . .he's being tortured and r . . . raped."  
  
Joey looked uncomfortable and Mia had a look of horror on her face. Seto's stony mask was still in place, but his eyes betrayed his unease. Blue looked around at the group. She had no idea what was going on, but if Yugi was worried about someone then she would help. "Where is this Marik guy anyway?"  
  
"Egypt. Supposedly his sister is watching him. But something must have happened." Yugi shuddered; Yami wrapped a protective arm around him. Yugi glanced back and gave him a small smile.  
  
"Do you know where in Egypt?"  
  
"No, Ishizu was never very clear about where they were going. She did work at the museum."  
  
"Her home address was never listed. And I could never find out where exactly she came from." Seto said, leaning up against the kitchen's doorjamb.  
  
"We don't need that if we can just get a hold of something that either one of them had on them."  
  
"I thought about that, here." Yugi held out something. Blue took it and looked it over. It appeared to be a necklace with the Sennen Eye in the center of it. "It's the Millennium Necklace and Ishizu used to be the owner of it."  
  
Blue handed it to Petit. The insane one took it and started sniffing, licking and staring at it. "Well?"  
  
"Oh we'll be able to find them."  
  
"Don't forget about the Rod." Bakura said still nestled in Red's neck. "Malik was evil, but I'm sure he's worried about his hikari."  
  
"Don't worry we won't." Blue said earning a quirked smile.  
  
"When will you leave and how will you get there?" Seto asked.  
  
"We'll fly and leave now."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Treska: *Wanders in.* I know I usually write a little more, but for some reason I can't keep my mind on it. And this is most likely a treat. I won't be able to get two chapters up every week. So I'm going to rotate between the two stories. Hope you like it. Read and review.  
  
*This is actually an idea that I got from Tiger-Serenity and her "Yin and Yang" story. 


	2. Down into Darkness

Symbols, symbols everywhere and no one here knows what's going on  
  
"speech"  
  
'thought'  
  
/aibou to yami/  
  
//yami to aibou//  
  
~scene change ~  
  
((Telepathy))  
  
-italics-  
  
Warning: I don't own anything of Yu-Gi-Oh. The Dragons are mine and anything that goes along with them. There is yoai in this story, meaning boy/boy pairing. I'm past the major limes so now it'll be just kissing and minor cuddle scenes.  
  
MEGA WARNING: This story will carry hints and mentions of rape. If you don't like then don't read. Those with over active imaginations might want to stay away even if I don't describe anything.  
  
Also because I only watch the dubbed version  
  
Marik=Yami  
  
Malik=Malik Ishtar  
  
Odion=Rishid  
  
Now that I have your attention.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
The night sky was a black velvet blanket that someone had spilled silver glitter on. A bright full moon cast milky white light over the sandy dunes and earth toned houses. A steady warm breeze whipped around buildings and added to the welcome sting to the four figures gliding over the desert.  
  
Four giant silhouettes flew through the air, gliding on air currents with only the occasional beat of leathery wings. One was the color of icy glaciers, another was a black so deep it almost swallowed the shadows of the night. The third was the color of the desert sand and was more skeletal in appearance. The last one was not only half the size of the other, but was more snake like in appearance. With it's off bronze coloring it's wings were almost the same size as its body. And while the other three glided in a straight line this smaller creature darted and twisted amongst its friends.  
  
((Petit will you knock it off and settle down!)) Red growled through the mental link he shared with his friends.  
  
((Why? You three are so serious; someone needs to lighten the mood.)) The crazy one giggled as she darted in-between the black dragon's forelegs and out again before he could bite.  
  
((People on the ground might spot you. Then where would we be?)) Red said snorting as Petit darted past his nose.  
  
((It's one in the morning, who would be out?))  
  
((Will you two stop arguing.)) Blue calmly interjected. ((Petit are you picking up Ishizu's scent?))  
  
Petit stopped in her games and sniffed the air with her nose, then gave the air a curious lick. ((We're close, but more to the west, away from this town.))  
  
As one the four friends veered to where Petit had directed them. Within moments the town was lost to them, lost in the shadows of the night. Ruins of an ancient town loomed out of the darkness, moonlight casting shadows that seemed to dance. The four friends landed softly, sand swirling around their legs as their great wings stirred it from its slumber. A white fire enveloped their great forms and left them a mix of dragon and human. Talons replaced fingertips; legs were warped into more animalistic shapes, wings and tails stayed while patches of scales glinted in the silvery light.  
  
Petit immediately dropped to all fours and started darting around, much like a cat on the scent of a rabbit. At one point she stopped and circled a spot several times, tail lashing fiercely. Then she was off again stopping at a well. Here she jumped onto the rim and half-way crawled into it. Finally she pulled her head out and glanced back at the other spot she found interesting.  
  
"What have you found?" Blue asked her wings half furled.  
  
"There's a trap door over that way. But I can smell rope and oil, so I think that some sort of alarm has been placed there. I can smell Ishizu down this way," Petit gestured to the well "but I have no idea if this is alarmed too."  
  
Blue thought for a moment. "We'll use this for an entrance. Whoever is down there probably wouldn't put an alarm here since most people wouldn't think to climb down a well. We can use the other entrance as an exit if we have to. Petit you and Curse say here and guard both exits. Don't stop anyone unless they have Malik."  
  
"Aw how come I can't go?" Petit pouted.  
  
"Because from what Yugi said this Malik person's going to be nervous to begin with. No sense exposing him to you and completely driving him off the deep end. I can only deal with one of you as it is." Red deadpanned.  
  
Petit stuck her tongue out at him. "Well at least I've got my hubby here. Hope yours are having a blast without you."  
  
Red growled and would have launched himself at the smaller girl if Blue hadn't stopped him. "Pummel her later; we've more important things to do."  
  
With that the two teens started climbing down the well. Sharp and powerful talons easily finding purchases on the rocky surface. Blue held back a grimace as scurrying bodies crawled over her hands. She hated spiders with a passion and was not enjoying this part of the journey. Above her she could hear Red muttering things under his breath. Catching a few choice words she had to chuckled, the boy certainly did have an active imagination. She couldn't believe you could use a cheese grater for that.  
  
A faint flickering light let them know that they were reaching the end of the well. When Blue reached for the next part of the wall and her hand met with empty air she took a breath and released the wall. Landing on all fours she quickly scanned the area. She was in a somewhat large passage. Broken bits of wall littered the area and there was a fine layer of dirt on the floor. The air stirred under her movements, but other than that it hung dead in the air. Nothing moved and the only sound her ears picked up was the shallow breaths of Red.  
  
Finally she stood and walked far enough away to allow her companion a place to land. A soft thump and a sniff was the arrival of Red. The demon like teen stayed crouched for much longer, his tail thrashing with rage and his wings almost completely extended. His eyes were glowing a soft red, something that made Blue shudder.  
  
"Red what's going on?" The leader asked, taking a slightly more defensive stance.  
  
"It's the shadows. They're . . .damn Blue I can't describe it. But there is -no way- I'm going to go jump in them." Red was looking around truly nervous. "Maybe we should have brought Yugi."  
  
"Not a chance. He may be Slither, but I'm not exposing him to what he saw in that vision."  
  
Red snorted. "You're more over protective then Bear."  
  
Blue growled. "You go left. Keep your eyes open and your link cleared. If you spot Malik get him out of here. If you spot the rod make sure you grab it."  
  
"Alarms?"  
  
Blue thought for a moment. "Disable them if you can. But I have a feeling that we're not going to have to worry about normal ones."  
  
"Damn magic." With that Red started down the hallway. Even without jumping into the shadows the boy melded with them so much that he seemed to disappear.  
  
Blue opted to use her talons and claws to help her. Scrambling up the wall she started walking along the ceiling in the opposite direction. She opened all of her sense to the world around her. The air refused to move and the stones themselves had absorbed several millennia's worth of scents. Still she traveled keeping her eyes and ears alert to any unusual noise.  
  
Eventually she came to a split passage. There was a well at the end of the hallway and another door. Blue stopped for a second. Although she wanted to take the doorway she was curious about the well. Then she remembered what Yugi had told her about Malik being down some sort of shaft. As she approached she noticed one of the torches seemed to have been snuffed out, and recently. This was odd itself since there was a torch not even three feet away and there was no way for the torch to go out unless someone had deliberately did so.  
  
Blue dropped from the ceiling to perch on the edge of the well. She stuck her head inside and took a sniff. She almost fell off in shock at the reek coming from the darkness of the hole. The scent of blood, sweat, and other bodily fluids was over powering. Blue jumped back and sneezed quietly. She shook her head and grimly went back to the well.  
  
((I think I've found where they're keeping Malik.))  
  
She felt all of the Dragons pause. ((Do you need help?))  
  
((No, I think I can handle this. Has anyone come your way?))  
  
((No all is quiet where we are.)) Blue could feel Curse glancing at his wife. ((Well as quiet as they can be.))  
  
Blue rolled her eyes as she felt Red jerk. ((Some guy with a face more tattooed than yours has just past me. Something's not right.))  
  
((What's up?))  
  
((Not sure, but I'm gonna follow.)) Red left his niche and started stalking his prey.  
  
((Careful rookery brother.)) Blue said.  
  
((Always. Get the kid so we can get the hell out of here.))  
  
Blue pulled herself from the link and started down the well shaft. The scents got stronger and Blue had to resist the urge to sneeze, or vomit. Both now would be pretty obnoxious. She strained her ears, but the only thing she could hear was the soft crunch of the stones as her talons broke through their tough hides. Finally she came to the end of the shaft and she dropped down. The place was pitch black and with its sickening smell Blue felt like she was being pressed on from all sides. Gathering her rage and anger she allowed it to creep into her eyes, a soft blue light illuminating a small area around her. A soft gasp grabbed her attention and she peered into the gloom.  
  
~ ~ ~ (POV Shift from Blue to Malik)~ ~ ~ ~  
  
His body was in agony, every surface alight with fiery pain. His tormentor had left just minutes before. Or was it hours. In the darkness of his prison he couldn't tell. Silent tears streamed down his bloodied and dirt caked face. He hugged his knees closer trying to keep himself from making any sounds. He couldn't tell if his captor was waiting at the top of the well. The last time he had cried out loud the monster had come back and hurt him even more.  
  
He was cold, hungry and in oh so much pain. 'Do I really deserve this?' He kept asking himself. 'I know I did wrong. I'm sorry I did it. But do I really deserve this hell?'  
  
There was no hope for him. No one knew where he was. Those that did were prisoners themselves and could do nothing to help him, much less themselves. Those who did know about him would not know about his predicament. Nor would they ever come to his aid. Not after what he did to them and their loved ones. No he was alone in the world and right now he only wanted one thing.  
  
To die.  
  
He shifted slightly wincing at the sound of the chain that bound him move. He sought sleep, even if it couldn't release him from his torment it could still help ease the pain a little. Then in the stillness of his prison he heard something. A soft crunching sound. Watery lavender eyes snapped open and sandy colored hair shifted slightly as he jerked his head at the sound of the noise. It wasn't rats, he knew that sound all to well. The sound came again and amazingly a sniffle as if someone was trying to clear their nose.  
  
There was no light coming from the roof of the prison so -he- wasn't coming back. But maybe this was something new. A new torture to drive him out of his mind. Malik curled even tighter into himself. Again the crunching sound and now it was closer. It was coming from above him. Maybe the roof was caving in?  
  
Just when the stress of curiosity might kill him Malik heard a soft thump of something landing on the floor. For a moment there was a faint shuffling and the sound of something clicking on the stones. Then a soft blue light lit the room. Malik gasped and the light turned toward him. Malik gasped again as two glowing blue eyes stared at him from the darkness.  
  
~ ~ ~ (POV Normal following Red)~ ~ ~  
  
Red was pissed, antsy, angry and a variety of other adjectives as he followed the almost bald idiot. Right now he wanted to be home, curled up with Ryou and Bakura, not following some guy in an underground alleyway where the shadows were screaming for blood.  
  
That was what had Red so nervous. The shadows weren't acting like they should. Oh sure they got angry and would scream for violence, especially if Yugi was hurt. But these shadows were different. They didn't just want him to do something violent, -they- wanted to rip -him- up. That was why he wouldn't duck into them. They had turned into a sinister presence that was clawing at him constantly. And whatever made shadows act like that had Red nervous.  
  
'And of course Blue wouldn't bring the one person who could probably figure out what is going on.' Red watched as the man walked down a hallway. The place was filled with twisting little corridors and it was starting to irk Red. 'Course I can't blame her. This is probably disturbingly close to what she went through herself.'  
  
Red shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts. He was the only one to know about his leader's history. It was enough to give him the shudders and he had seen a lot for a twenty-two year old. Fiercely he focused his mind on the task at hand. Queue-ball head had finally come to a stop. Out of the darkness a woman appeared. She had a deep tan, her straight black hair going past her shoulders with a lock on each side of her face trapped in gold. But that wasn't what had Red worried. It was her glowing red eyes.  
  
Given his eyes glowed red, it was part of his dragon nature. No this woman's eyes glowed a red that radiated evil. The woman opened a heavy metal door and gestured for the man to enter, it was then that Red noticed that she had the rod. The man entered without question, the woman shutting and locking him in. Then the rod flashed gold. There was a brief silence and then someone was pounding on the door.  
  
"Ishizu, please open up!" A deep distressed voice called from the other side. "Please fight the evilness. Master Malik is in trouble. Please!"  
  
The woman laughed evilly, but it echoed on itself with that of more masculine tone. "Ishizu is trapped and cannot help you Odion. How many times must we go through this? All of you are trapped and that brat Malik will continue to suffer until I kill him. Or should I say you kill him?!"  
  
"NO!" Odion wailed on the other side of the door.  
  
Red watched as the possessed Ishizu placed the rod in a bracket by the door. 'Well that's the dumbest move I've ever seen. Course this . . .uh guy might not be expecting anyone to help them.' Red watched from his hiding place as Ishizu/evil thingy left. The Dragon member was about to move from his spot when there was a flash of gold. Suddenly teen with harsh lavender eyes was standing in front of the door. His sandy hair was done in wild spikes and golden tan skin seemed to gleam in the flickering torch light. He was also transparent. Red watched as the spirit of the Millennium Rod tried to remove the latch from the door. When his hand passed right through it the spirit growled, eyes made slits in concentration. He tried again with the same results.  
  
"Marik you must try harder." Odion said through the door as he resumed his pounding.  
  
"I am you idiot. That baka's spell is still in effect." Marik snapped at the door.  
  
"Much as this is an amusing sight I can think of better ways of spending my time." Red commented.  
  
Marik whirled at the voice. "Bakura?"  
  
Red chuckled as he emerged from the shadows. "No, but my mate would be flattered by the comparison."  
  
Marik's eyes narrowed. "Who are you?"  
  
"Name's Red and right now I want nothing more than to get the hell out of here. So you better tuck yourself back in that trinket."  
  
Marik suspiciously eyed the very strange creature in front of him. "What are you?"  
  
Red growled and grabbed the rod waving it under Marik's nose. "This is not the time for twenty questions. Blue will explain everything once we all get the hell out of here."  
  
Marik would have said more but Red walked right through him. The halfling then threw back the latch of the door and opened it up. Odion, about to pound the door again jumped back in amazement. When he got a look at Red in the flickering torch light he shrunk back in fear.  
  
"What in Ra's name are you?"  
  
Red growled and his eyes flared. "Something that you don't want to piss off. Now let's get the hell out of here."  
  
Odion glanced at Marik who just shrugged; there was nothing the spirit could do. Odion turned back to Red and noticed that the boy's eyes had gone unfocused for the moment. Suddenly those eyes snapped back to reality. He lunged forward and grabbed Odion's wrist and dragged the older man out of the room. Together they set off at a trot.  
  
"Blue's got Malik and is heading out. So it's time to stop standing around. -I- want to get home."  
  
"Master Malik is safe?" Odion gasped as he tried to keep up with the creature dragging him along. The servant of the Ishtar's started to jog now, hope slowly growing in his chest.  
  
Red's tail lashed once. "Safe is a relative term. We still have to get out of here." Red's voice suddenly dropped and he almost sounded fearful. "The shadow's have just warned the woman that we're here."  
  
Odion gulped and started running. Suddenly he felt something wrap around his waist. He was about to panic when he noticed it was a coal black tail. The appendage then lifted him off his feet and suddenly he was moving at an even faster rate. Suddenly they rounded a corner and ran into another creature, this one carrying a very battered Malik.  
  
~ ~ (POV Normal, back with Malik. Confused yet?) ~ ~  
  
Malik could only watch the glowing eyes with horror. The light wasn't strong enough to show much of the creature that belonged to those eyes, but he got the impression of metallic scales and a harsh face. The light went out briefly and Malik realized that the creature blinked. The glowing eyes slowly lowered closer to the ground and Malik wondered what was going to happen next.  
  
"At one point during Battle City you called yourself Namu, to trick everyone into thinking that Odion was you. Everyone was fooled, even Yami. Something that still irks him." A light disembodied female voice said.  
  
"How . . .how did you know that?"  
  
"Yugi told me. He sent my gang and me here to help you. I'm going to come closer, please don't be afraid."  
  
Malik just nodded completely stunned. Yugi had sent someone here to help him? But didn't Yugi and all of his friends hate him? And who was this person, he couldn't see anything but her glowing eyes, which were coming closer. As the soft light came closer Malik could make out some more details. An angular face with the tattoo of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, and the shadow of wings. He could see the glitter of scales that collected on the girl's right jaw line.  
  
The girl stopped just in front of him. Malik watched with some misgivings as she reached over her shoulder and wrestled with something. A couple of seconds later she was holding a blanket out to him. When he didn't move she gently draped it around his huddled form. The softness against his sore skin snapped him out of his daze.  
  
"I need to see the ankle that chain is attached to." The girl said quietly.  
  
Malik carefully extended that leg, trying to keep himself covered. The girl creature hissed at the bruises and cuts running up and down his thigh. She studied the lock on the cuff and quickly pulled out some twisted bits of metal. With a faint click the lock opened and she removed the piece of metal from Malik's ankle.  
  
"You've got to try and stand. Hold out your hand so I can help."  
  
Malik extended his hand and felt rough pads and talons enclose it. He tried to get up, but his legs just didn't want to work and he hurt so much. Tears silently leaked out and he felt the girl help him. He was up, but he knew he couldn't support himself. Suddenly he felt something wrap around his waist. He panicked and tried to jerk back only to realize that he was being held in place.  
  
"Shh. Easy, it's just my tail. I'm going to have to carry you like this of a bit. It's hard to climb with your hands full."  
  
Malik felt his feet leave the ground and he was moved through the darkness. He felt himself guided towards a bulk and felt something lumpy in front of him. He hesitantly extended his hand and came into contact with a canvas bookbag. Suddenly he was moving again, this time he realized that the girl creature was moving too.  
  
The soft glow of the girl creature's eyes wasn't enough to light the area for him, but apparently it was enough for her. Malik could feel the girl tense and with a jerk she jumped up. For a moment Malik felt suspended in the air. Then the soft crunch of stone broke the silence. The sound continued as they moved upward. It was then the reality of the situation hit the battered young man.  
  
"You're here to save me?"  
  
"Yes, is that so hard to believe?"  
  
"I didn't think anyone would care enough. Not after what I did."  
  
"I won't lie to you; some of our friends were reluctant to help. But no one deserves what was happening to you."  
  
"But, I've never met you. Why would you help me?"  
  
"Yugi asked."  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
Malik contemplated that in silence. This girl creature was so loyal to Yugi that she would rescue a person she didn't even know. "What's your name?"  
  
"It's Blue." Suddenly she stopped.  
  
"Blue what's wrong?"  
  
The upward motion continued and suddenly Malik could see the flickering of torch light. "Red, my gang mate, just found the rod and Odion. He's on his way out."  
  
Malik tensed at the sound of his servant/brother's name. 'But it wasn't his fault.' He argued with himself '-He- made Odion do all of that to me. -He- used the rod to make Odion into a mind slave.' Still Malik shuddered; he didn't know if he could face Odion right away.  
  
Suddenly they were out of the well. Malik finally got a decent look at his rescuer. Her hair was raven black, the left side reaching down to her chin and the right cut an inch away from her scalp. A tattoo of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon held her left eye. Her eyes had lost their glow and he could see that they were an ice blue. She was wearing a black leather vest, leather pants and a dark blue tank top that exposed her naval. Gently she gathered him up in her arms, her tail releasing him from its hold.  
  
"Let's get out of here."  
  
With that she set off at a dead run. Malik could hardly follow her movements as the walls rushed by them and the dead air streamed past his face. The only sounds of their passage was the quick clicking of the girl creature's claws on the stone floor. Then they turned a corner and almost ran into a creature that was like the girl only he had black scaled and red on black eyes. Wrapped in his tail was a very nervous Odion. In the creature's hand was the Millennium Rod.  
  
The he creature opened his mouth to speak when an unearthly scream ripped through the darkness. The demon eyed creature paled and jumped for the opening in the ceiling. Malik watched as Odion and the creature quickly disappeared from view.  
  
"Red what the hell was that?" Blue said as she shifted Malik to her tail's embrace and quickly joined him in scaling up the well.  
  
"Shadows. They've become twisted and alive. Whatever is controlling them just awakened them. We've got to get the hell out of here and now."  
  
"Shit!" Blue doubled her climbing speed, quickly catching up to her friend.  
  
They emerged into the warm night as if they were shot out of a cannon. Malik felt himself in Blue's arms again and then they were running. He wondered how they were going to get out of here when he noticed the two dragons waiting for them. The Curse of Dragon was hovering low to the ground. Blue took one leap and was astride the creature's neck. Red just jumped and suddenly the Petit Dragon was under him. Both were off like a shot, clearing the ground just as the shadows reached for them.  
  
Blue let out a breath she didn't realize that she was holding. Leaning over slightly she glanced down at the ground. The shadows were trying to reach for them, but like a dog missing a treat they were just out of range. Slowly they sunk back to their places. Blue caught the sight of a raven haired woman with evil red eyes glaring up at them.  
  
Blue huffed and settled back down. She glanced at Malik and gave him a weary smile. "We've got about a day's journey to get back to Domino. Why don't you try and get some sleep?"  
  
"Domino?"  
  
"I told you that Yugi sent us. You'll be staying at our place. Rest now, we'll be home before you know it."  
  
Malik finally rested his head against the girl's chest. A soft rhythmic rumbling started up and Malik realized that she was purring. Slowly the sound, rhythm penetrated his stunned brain. The warm wind whipping by him and the sense of protection all around him finally lulled the battered young man into a deep slumber.  
  
Stars winked from their places on the velvet sky. The moon gazed down with its silvery light as two winged figures glided over the surface of the earth. The wind rode with them, determined to help the weary young men and women on their way home.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Treska: *Bounces in* Okay another chapter done. And like I said I can only do one chapter for each story a week.  
  
Yugi: *Walks in* You do know that there is plenty of time to do another chapter.  
  
Treska: *Rubs head.* I know, but lately my eyes are having problems and I think its because I'm spending six to eight hours typing these chapters.  
  
Yugi: Oh. Well then don't write more. I'm sure our readers can wait. *Turns to readers and gives huge puppy dog eyes.* Pretty please review and be patient.  
  
Treska: Oh the power of Yugi's puppy eyes. *Wanders out*  
  
Petit and Red:*Run in with toys from Chaos and Destruction* Fire! Fire! Fire! Fire! *Runs out*  
  
Blue: *Walking in with burn ointment from Chaos and Destruction* *#$^#*&@#*@^#@ reviewer. *Spots Treska running at her with sword. Sweatdrops and runs.*  
  
Treska: *Waving sword.* Don't you dare curse out our reviewers. *Chases Blue off stage.* And stay in the story damn it!  
  
Yami: *Wandering in.* Well that was completely pointless. Oh well. *Wanders out again* 


	3. Of Darkness and Evil

Treska: *Glances in* Oh I wonder if I have any reviewers left?!  
  
Reviewers: *Throwing fruit* Why haven't you updated?  
  
Treska: *Ducks flying fruit* Sorry I've been really busy with guests and the holidays. But now I'm home and hopefully can get at least a chapter for each story up.  
  
Yugi: *Picking up fruit* Hey we can make a salad with this.  
  
Treska: Okay that was random.  
  
Yugi: Ya, but you're the one that keeps on putting that in. Shouldn't you get on with the warnings?  
  
Treska: Oh ya. Ah where did that thing go? *Rummages for remote* Ah here it is.  
  
Announcer guy: *Beamed in with towel around waist.* Hey I was in the shower!!!  
  
Treska: Uh . . . oops. Just do what you need to and I'll zap you back.  
  
Announcer guy: Okay. Ahem. Treska SilverFlame does not own the Yu-Gi-Oh cast or the original plot line or associated ideas. However the Dragons, related characters and plot line however weak are her's. Please do not sue her she is very broke.  
  
Treska: Grrrr. *Zaps Announcer guy to North Pole* He needs to chill out.  
  
Entire cast: *Groans in pain.*  
  
Symbols symbols everywhere, and soon I will confuse everyone.  
  
/Aibou to yami/  
  
//yami to aibou//  
  
((Telepathy))  
  
-emphasis/or anywhere you might need italics-  
  
~(Scene change)~  
  
'personal thoughts'  
  
On with the story!!!!  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
A crisp breeze trickled in the small room, sliding across the beige carpet and rustling the sheets that hung off the bed. Buttery sunlight draped itself over everything and made the golden rod laying on a nightstand by the bed wink with secrets. Soft breathes escaped from a sleeping form on the bed. Gently the sun touched the bruises marring the tanned skin, glided over the soar and hurt young man resting peacefully.  
  
Slowly watery lavender eyes blinked open, not quite ready to face what new experiences the day would bring. Suddenly those eyes snapped open when realization seeped into a sleepy brain. Normally he couldn't tell whether it was night or day. His old prison had been in the depths of a forgotten tomb. Nervous eyes scanned the room noting the off white walls, a worn wooden desk against the far wall and the three figures huddled by the closed door.  
  
"We are so dead." A red-headed teen was whispering.  
  
"Ya think." An alto voice belonging to a blonde head answered.  
  
"Tell me again why we're hiding in Malik's room?" A black haired boy asked.  
  
"Because even Bear won't come into a room that has someone Blue is looking after in it. Because none of the others would think to look in here. And I'd rather face Blue than Bear." The red-head replied.  
  
"You must be nuts!" The blonde hissed. "Blue's ten times worse than Bear if she thinks we're bothering her patient."  
  
"Look as long as he doesn't wake up anytime soon we're safe. Besides we're only going to be in here for a few minutes more."  
  
Malik shifted from his spot on the bed. The teen's conversation was starting to worry him, what type of place had he ended up in now? Why was the world out to see him suffer? He must have made a noise because the black haired speaker turned to look at him. Both young men froze as their eye's locked.  
  
"And what should we do if Malik does wake up?" Black hair asked, his gaze not breaking from Malik's.  
  
The other two teens whirled on the spot, looks of horror plastered on their faces. The red-head visibly gulped, Adam's Apple bobbing wildly in his throat. The girl's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates.  
  
"Oh man. Please say we didn't wake you." The girl's voice held a nervous quiver.  
  
"No I woke up on my own." Malik replied watching as the teens visibly relaxed. He shifted again and winced in pain.  
  
The girl was suddenly at his side. She bent down and started fiddling with something on the underside of the bed. "Hold on, let me adjust the bed. Blue had Curse drag this up from the med room so that you could have a room with a window." Something clicked and suddenly Malik found himself sitting up. The girl straightened, a small smile curving her lips. "There that should be better."  
  
"Thank you. Where am I?"  
  
"Oh this is the Rookery version 2.0." The red-head said off handedly as he kept watch on the door. He turned back to his friends and sighed. "We should probably get going. I don't want to explain to Blue why we're here."  
  
"Why are you in here?" Malik asked.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing real important." The blonde said, a slight blush crossing her cheeks.  
  
"Then I guess you won't mind explaining anyway." A new voice joined the group.  
  
All eyes quickly focused on the newcomer. A young woman with slightly angular features regarded them from the doorway. Her raven black hair was cut to her ear on the left side and about an inch away from her scalp on her right. Ice blue eyes glittered with slight irritation. The tattoo of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon held her left eye, its tail resting on her cheekbone. Lightly tanned skin rippled as muscles moved in the arm holding a tray full of food.  
  
"Ah, well you see we kind of . . . umm made Bear mad." The red-head said, not looking at the woman.  
  
Blue sighed. "I know. You three know the rules." She glanced at Malik. A smile twitched at the corners of her mouth. "Get out of here before I decide to actually do something about it."  
  
The three stared at her stunned, but quickly beat a hasty retreat out the door. Blue dodged out of the way just in time, a small chuckle escaping her. As soon as the three disappeared Blue quickly made her way across the room and deposited the tray over Malik's lap.  
  
"Here. Eat this first. I'll be back as soon as I know that Bear won't tear the place down looking for those three."  
  
Malik watched the girl leave and then regarded the food in front of him. There was a brief flash of light and then Marik was standing next to the bed. The spirit settled down, the sheets not moving under him. Hikari and yami regarded each other, one pair of eyes filled with sadness the other concern covered the anger smoldering in the background.  
  
"You should eat; you've lost a lot of weight and need to regain your strength." Marik said his rough voice barely above a whisper.  
  
Malik looked at the food and saw it for the first time. Quickly he grabbed his fork and started to eat, wolfing it down afraid that he might wake up to find it all a dream. "Is this a dream Marik? Are we still in that place?"  
  
"No aibou we're not under -his- control anymore. Whoever or whatever these people are I don't think they mean to hurt you."  
  
Malik glanced at his darkness. "That girl, Blue, that's the same name of the creature that helped me. But it can't be can it?"  
  
Marik shrugged. "We'll just have to ask. But what I want to know is how they knew that you were in trouble?"  
  
Malik swallowed a mouth full of eggs. "She said that Yugi sent them."  
  
Marik snorted. "I highly doubt that. That pathetic Pharaoh won't let his precious vessel come anywhere near you or I."  
  
"Actually I didn't give Yami a choice in the matter." Yugi said as he and Ryou entered the room. "Sorry if we're interrupting anything, but Blue said you were awake and we wanted to see how you were feeling."  
  
Malik and Marik stared as the two other lights got chairs and pulled them up to the bedside. Malik was the first to break the silence. "What are you two doing here?"  
  
"I thought I just answered that?" Yugi said smiling.  
  
"But . . .you should hate me." Malik glanced between the two. "After all that I did. What I did to your friends and family."  
  
"It's in the past now. Everyone deserves a second chance. Besides you haven't done anything that Bakura hasn't done already. I really could not, not forgive you if I forgave him for everything now could I?" Ryou said a soft smile gracing his features.  
  
"I don't blame you for what you did Malik. It was hard for you to live your life, especially when you didn't want any of it. I may not agree with the way you did it, but everything turned out fine in the end." Yugi watched the other young man a he absently rubbed the tattoo on his left hand.  
  
"Yugi what's that?" Malik pointed to the picture.  
  
Everyone glanced at Yugi's hand and the smaller man blushed. On said hand was a perfectly detailed tattoo of Slither the Sky Dragon. The great god's body was wrapped around Yugi's wrist, twining between his fingers and finally the beast's head came to a rest in the center of the back of the hand. The creature's eyes seemed to glitter in contentment.  
  
"Oh, this is a result of a very involved story." Yugi said looking at the marking with a small grimace. "Maybe I'll tell you about it later. Right now we have other things to talk about."  
  
"I know." Malik looked down at the sheets. "It's just hard."  
  
"We know, but if we're going to help you we need to know what's going on." Ryou said gentle eyes trying to reassure the troubled young man.  
  
"It's Malik's father. He's returned." Marik started seeing that Malik didn't want to speak for a while.  
  
Both hikari's turned to the once evil spirit. "What do you mean?"  
  
Marik sighed. "You know how Malik was when you first met him. Very angry and dark. Almost like a yami."  
  
"Yes but Ishizu said that a evil presence was inside of him. That it took over." Yugi said. "Wasn't that you?"  
  
"Yes and no." Marik rubbed his neck trying to organize his thoughts. "I am the dark side of Malik, but I'm not actually evil. There's a very fine line between the two and yami's have to be careful of not turning evil. When Malik became so consumed by anger and jealousy I was brought out. But the feelings were so overwhelming that the evilness took over."  
  
"You know how my family has always watched over the tomb of the Pharoah Yugi. We weren't allowed to ever visit the outside world." Malik interjected. "One day I begged my sister to let me go outside. Odion stayed behind to make sure my father didn't find out."  
  
"Ishizu told you that it was the rite of the Tomb Keepers that brought me and the evilness out." Marik glared at the wall, anger at the past still riding his soul. "In truth it was that one time out. I saw what Malik was missing, what he could have and was denied all in the name of that pathetic Paharoh. It was then that I split from Malik's soul and we became two beings. It was then that the evilness was also born."  
  
"So just seeing the outside brought you out?" Yugi asked.  
  
"No, it just helped separate us into two beings. What brought us out and let me have control for the first time was what Malik's father did when we returned."  
  
Malik sighed as he closed his eyes remembering that fateful day. "You see my father found out that we had left. When we returned we found Odion tied up and beaten on the floor. My father was furious that we had disobeyed him. He was going to send Odion away. I . . . I couldn't let that happen, but I didn't know what to do."  
  
Marik shifted. "I did though. I took over and went and got the Millennium Rod. I sent his father to the Shadow Relm and then went after Odion."  
  
"Odion came to at that point and I realized what was happening. I was able to push Marik away, but the damage was already done."  
  
"What happened to your father?"  
  
"I thought he was dead. When you banish a person physically to the Shadow Realm and they don't have any magic of their own to help them survive they die." Marik said. "I didn't think much about it after that and when Malik suppressed me to the back of his mind I completely forgot."  
  
"But no he's back how?"  
  
"We don't know." Marik watched as Malik refocused his attention on the sheets, face sad and mournful. "Somehow his spirit survived and it took possession of Ishizu. He then took control of the Rod."  
  
"But you were trapped in the Rod after our battle. How come you weren't able to stop him?" Yugi asked surprised that someone could influence a yami like that.  
  
"That's the thing, I wasn't aware of what was going on until it was to late. Before he actually used the Rod he cast a spell that blocked almost all of my Shadow Magic. I could materialize outside of the Rod but that was it."  
  
"Is that spell still in effect?" Ryou asked as he got up and took the Rod in his hands.  
  
"Yes and I don't know how to break it. Unlike Yami and Bakura I wasn't originally sealed in it. I only know some Shadow Magic through Malik's memories."  
  
Ryou handed the Rod over to Yugi. The spiky haired teen took the item in his hands. Closing his eyes he reached out with his magical senses. Using Shadow Magic from the Millennium Puzzle and the magic of Slither he went over the Rod. He could sense the spell Malik's father used, but he had no idea how to remove it.  
  
/Yami how good are you at removing spells?/ Yugi asked as he continued to look over the Rod.  
  
//It depends on the spell aibou. Why?//  
  
Yugi quickly explained about Marik's problem. /I want to get this spell off so that Marik can have his powers back./  
  
//No.//  
  
/Why not?/  
  
//He is evil remember Yugi? He hurt Joey and your grandfather in his quest to control the Puzzle and the world. If he regains the power of the Rod he can easily start again.//  
  
/He won't do that Yami. Both Malik and Marik have changed. I don't think either of them were truly evil. Marik said that there was an evil inside Malik that even he couldn't control./  
  
//And what if he's lying, or that evil returns. He'll go after you Yugi. I won't risk your safety koi.//  
  
Yugi sighed. /Yami I know what I'm doing. Marik's different I can tell. They've both changed. Do you want me to prove it?/  
  
Yugi could feel Yami shake his head. //No, I trust you hikari. What do you want to do?//  
  
/We need to go into the Spell Room. We need to get this spell off of the Rod./  
  
//Okay, I'll meet you down there.//  
  
((Yugi, if you're done talking with Malik and he's finished eating bring down the tray and tell him to get some more rest.)) Blue said catching the last part of the conversation.  
  
((Okay.))  
  
Malik watched as Yugi's eyes unglazed. "What does Yami say?"  
  
"He's going to help me remove the spell that's on the Rod. Are you finished eating?"  
  
Malik glanced at the tray and was startled to see all of the food gone. He hadn't realized that he had finished everything. "I don't remember eating all of it."  
  
Ryou chuckled. "That happens when you haven't eaten in a while. You should probably get some more rest."  
  
"But . . ."  
  
"They're right aibou." Marik said. "You still need time. We're safe for now."  
  
Malik wanted to protest, but his eyes were closing. "Okay. I just don't want to put anyone in danger."  
  
At this both Yugi and Ryou grinned. "Trust us. Anyone who comes here looking to hurt you is in for a real surprise."  
  
For the first time Malik smiled. As he watched the other two lights leave he settled back onto the bed. The lingering feeling of danger was still niggling at the back of his head, yet somehow he felt safe in this place. He still couldn't believe that Yugi and Ryou trusted him. Maybe the others would too.  
  
Marik watched as his hikari drifted off to sleep, his face finally relaxed in sleep. The dark spirit didn't need the Rod to be close to Malik to stay out in spirit form. He hoped that Yugi would be able to remove the spell. Anger rose in him as he thought about all the pain Malik had gone through and his inability to help. Once he wouldn't have cared, but as he had watched from the Rod Marik had realized something. Malik was a very strong person, not the weakling he had originally thought. His light's spirit had never broken and he had never given up. Marik was determined to protect his light, whatever the cost.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Treska: *Jumps in* Hey what do you know another chapter finished.  
  
Marik: *Stomps in* Okay, just why have I gone soft?  
  
Treska: Well, I want you to for one. And you're not really soft. I still plan for you to be a pain in the ass. Plus you'll get to have some good fights.  
  
Marik: Oh really?  
  
Treska: Yup. You, Bakura and Red will have a nice bonding moment over a good fight.  
  
Red: *Sticking head in* And a pint of beer.  
  
Treska: To bad you don't drink.  
  
Red: Oh.  
  
Yugi: *Off stage* Hey umm . . . there's a giant box over here labeled 'Pink Bunny Costume' and it's addressed to Petit.  
  
Treska: Oh ya. Bakura you might want to start running.  
  
Bakura: Why?  
  
Treska: Well in the epilogue of The Dragons Petit threatened to put you in the bunny suite remember?  
  
Bakura: *Pales and runs off*  
  
Treska: Okay review as always. My goal for this story is two hundred reviews.  
  
Blue: Like that's ever going to happen.  
  
Treska: *Bashes character over head and drags her off.* 


	4. Dark Veil

Treska: *stumbles in looking quite singed* Um . . . assuming that I have any readers left I apologize for the lateness of the update.  
  
Blue: *Glances in* What happened to you?  
  
Treska: *shows review* Apparently I have an angry god after me.  
  
Blue: I have no sympathy.  
  
Treska: *gives rude gesture* I know. Anyway here's the next chapter.  
  
Symbols, symbols everywhere and I've lost track of everything.  
  
Marik=Yami  
  
Malik=Hikari (light)  
  
Odion=Rishid  
  
/aibou to yami/  
  
//yami to aibou//  
  
((telepathy))  
  
~ (scene change or POV Change) ~  
  
'Personal Thoughts'  
  
-Accenting something- Stupid italics won't work.  
  
Yugi: *Also pops in* Disclaimers: Treska doesn't own anything and just spent to much money on a new computer. Boy/boy pairings are inevitable.  
  
Treska: You've been in the thesaurus haven't you?  
  
Yugi: Yup!  
  
Treska: *Groans and walks off*  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Aged stone walls waited silently for the next day, gray coloring absorbing all that happened. Used candles stood in wire holders in the corners of the small room. At the far end a rickety wooden podium held a thick ancient looking book. Magic seemed to cover anything like a thin dust, whispering of deep secrets and forgotten memories.  
  
Unfortunately most of the atmosphere of mystery was effectively squashed by the brisk breeze created by the air circulating through the room via the high-tech ventilation system. The gloomy lighting was replaced by eye-lights placed in the ceiling, a steady white glow showing everything in the room.  
  
Yami felt as if he was torn between two worlds in this room; the ancient magical world of Egypt and the new no-room-for-magic world of today. He sighed as he continued to glance through the tomb of magic that resided in this mixed up place. At least the book still retained its mysteries.  
  
The door behind him opened with a distinct creek. Yami turned and smiled as the petite form of his lover entered. In his hands the golden Rod glinted in the light almost resentfully. Yami's smile faded slightly as he looked at the Millennium Item. Still when Yugi was determined to do something there was little that Yami could do to stop him.  
  
"Thank you for doing this with me." Yugi said as he approached his darker half.  
  
"There is nothing I could do to stop you Yugi. Besides I'd rather be here to help you. You may have gained a lot of magic over the years, but you're still untrained in how to wield it." Yami gently caressed Yugi's cheek as he spoke.  
  
"I'm trained." Yugi said stubbornly.  
  
"The Dragon's only know how to use their own magic and when it comes to teaching magic I'm not very good at it. Therefore you are still untrained." Yami said smiling.  
  
Yugi tried to glare at his lover but ended up smiling as a few funny memories popped into his head. It was true that Yami had tried to teach him some more about Shadow Magic, but it turned out that the ancient spirit, while good at doing, was not apt at teaching. Still Yugi knew more now then when he had first started out.  
  
"Have you found anything in the book?"  
  
Yami sighed. "No. But then I've never heard of a spell that could block a yami's powers before. Plus Malik and Marik are not what you would call a regular yami and hikari pair."  
  
"I guess I'll just have to wing it then." Yugi replied, placed the Rod on the book and went over to the west wall.  
  
"I don't like the sound of that." Yami said as he watched Yugi open a hidden closet in the wall.  
  
"I know Yami, but if there's no spell to guide us we'll just have to solve this problem by jumping in." Yugi removed a black metal stand that stopped just above his waist line. Quickly he placed it in the middle of the room.  
  
"Yugi this is dangerous. I don't think we should be doing this. Perhaps there is another way."  
  
Yugi stopped and regarded the spirit. "No Yami we really can't waste the time. You didn't the look in Malik's eyes. He's just holding onto his sanity. Sure he might recover on his own in time, but his father will be searching for him now. He needs his yami's support and the Rod's magic. Malik doesn't like feeling helpless and that's what he's had to deal with for Ra knows how long. Then there's Marik. Think of how he must feel."  
  
"I would rather not. Don't forget what he did to Mai and Joey."  
  
Yugi walked up to Yami and placed a slim hand on the other's cheek. "How would you feel if you couldn't hold me? What would you do if you were bound to the Puzzle as Marik is bound to the Rod?"  
  
The crimson orbs filled with fear at those images and feelings that flitted across his mind. "I wouldn't survive."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
Yami sighed. "Okay aibou, let's do this."  
  
Yugi smiled and planted a small kiss on Yami's lips. "Thank you. All I want you to do for now is stand behind me with your hands on my shoulders."  
  
Yami smiled and the two look alikes moved to the stand. Yugi retrieved the Rod and placed it on the stand. Then he gently he placed his hands on the item, one on the top and the other on the hilt. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes and opened his senses.  
  
There in his minds eye he saw the power of the Rod. But the glow of the magic was dimmed by a black film. With a mental hand Yugi reached out and touched it. A shock went through him and he yelped in pain snatching back his mental hand.  
  
//Yugi are you alright?// Yami's soothing yet worried voice filled the other man's head.  
  
/Yes . . . I'm fine. That's some defense./  
  
Again Yugi reached out, this time a little more cautiously. Tapping into the power of the Millennium Puzzle he again reached for the black film. Protected by the Puzzle's magic Yugi wasn't shocked this time. Now he prodded the other magic. It felt slick and greasy, running from him like oil on water. It shifted under his magical gaze as if trying to keep him from discovering its secrets.  
  
Yugi frowned at this and he could feel Yami's growing annoyance at the foreign magic. With his mind Yugi started to shape the Puzzles magic, imagining it to be a pair of scissors. However the oily magic refused to be cut away, sliding and rolling away from the golden light. Yugi could see the magic of the Rod also trying to push its way out of its prison. Items did not like being tampered with.  
  
Yugi tried several other ways to try and cut the darker magic away. He even tapped into the power of Slifer but even that wasn't enough to cut through the magic. Yugi was very worried now.  
  
/Yami what could have so much power that it could even resist Slifer's magic?/  
  
//I'm not sure Yugi. Even the magic of the Shadow Realm shouldn't be able to resist one of the Gods. But perhapse we're going at this the wrong way. Maybe instead of trying to cut that magic away mabe we should try overpowering it.//  
  
/But it's resisted the combined power of both the Puzzle and Slifer./  
  
//Yes, but maybe if we have the power of the Rod to we might be able to break the spell. Have Blue ask Marik to go back into the rod and push out on the magic. We'll push it away in the opposite direction.//  
  
Yugi nodded. /Put so much force on it that it won't be able to stay together. Okay./ ((Blue can you to and ask Marik to return to the rod and then push against the magic trapping him there?))  
  
((Okay. Do you need any help?))  
  
Yugi pondered a moment. Having the abilities of Slifer he could increase his own magic by tapping into the energy of his friends. But he was still unsure of what was going to happen with his unknown magic. ((I don't think so, but I'll let you know right away if I do.))  
  
((Marik's just left. And Yugi if you hurt yourself just to protect us you're in trouble.))  
  
Yugi grinned as he pictured Blue scowling. Over the years they had become really close and Yugi was quite used to Blue's overprotective big sister/mother mode. ((Don't worry Blue I'll be fine.))  
  
((You better be.))  
  
//Yugi I believe Marik's started.//  
  
Indeed the magic of the Rod was now visibly fighting the black film encasing it. Along with the golden glow of the Item's natural magic was a tarnished golden energy intertwined. Again Yugi reached for his power of Slifer and the power of the Millennium Puzzle. Then, taking a deep breath, he thrust it all against the dark magic.  
  
The black film started to whither, but instead of loosing strength it fought back. Yugi gritted his teeth and pushed even harder putting every ounce of his strength behind the energy he was directing. The oily magic fought back and Yugi could sense that Marik was loosing his side of the battle.  
  
'Oh no you don't!' Yugi thought fiercely at the evil magic. 'I will not let you keep Marik prisoner!'  
  
Yugi gathered everything he had, barely registering Yami's concerned voice in his head or Blue's angry alto screaming in his ear. With an angry mental shove Yugi battered his way through the binding magic. In his mind's eye he watched as the blackness shattered into a million pieces, disappearing into nothingness. With his last conscious thought he gently placed a spell of his own on the Rod.  
  
Yami caught his light as Yugi slipped into unconsciousness. Gently he cradled his love to him concern and worried etched deep in his crimson eyes. Yugi was pale under the harsh glare of the lights, his breathing ragged as if he had run several miles. On the stand the Rod glinted once, almost in apology.  
  
"What the hell just happened?" Blue hissed.  
  
"Yugi overtaxed himself. The magic that was trapping Marik was fighting him. Yugi wouldn't let it win."  
  
"Why the hell didn't he call on us? Or you for that matter! He knows that its easier to call upon your energy."  
  
Yami continued to stare down at his koi, noticing already some of the color returning to Yugi's cheeks. "Perhaps because it happened so fast. Or maybe he didn't realize that he was putting the energy of his very soul into that spell."  
  
Blue scowled some more. A second later her expression softened as she gazed at her two friends. "He's always determined to put others first isn't he?"  
  
"Always."  
  
Blue sighed and picked up the Rod. It was slightly warm to the touch. "I'll go place this in Malik's room."  
  
Yami nodded and carried Yugi out of the room. Blue replaced the stand and glanced around the room. The book of spells that had enabled her and her friends to gain their powers was open. The gang leader walked over and noticed a brand new spell.  
  
To Free the Power Trapped in Darkness  
  
Power of God, spirit and age  
Release the magic from its cage.  
I call upon the light of the soul  
To right the balance and the flow.  
Evil darkness shall not win  
By the magic I now spin!  
  
'Why do I get the feeling we have only begun to see your powers Yugi.'  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Marik knew something was very different when he woke up on the floor of his soul room. The oppressive atmosphere that had dominated the room was now gone, the blackness that had coated everything was nowhere to be seen. But it was the feeling of gentleness and comfort that startled the dark spirit more. Those were feelings that were very foreign to him. It had the distinct presence of Yugi to them, although Marik had no idea why.  
  
Deciding to see what was going on and to check to see if that baka Pharaoh had finished the spell Marik left his soul room. As always there was the fleeting moment of blindness and then his vision cleared. Instead of the basement room he had been in previously, he was now back in Malik's room. Again Marik was assaulted by the sense that something was different. He couldn't quite place it and wasn't going to dwell on the matter when he saw Malik tossing restlessly in his bed.  
  
At least that was his attitude until he sat on the bed and it sunk under his weight.  
  
Startled the dark spirit jumped up just as Malik awoke in a slight panic. Watered lavender eyes darted around until they spotted the surprised spirit staring at the bed. Malik's jaw promptly unhinged when he realized that Marik was solid.  
  
Satisfied that the bed had not changed in anyway Marik examined his hands. Before he could see right through them, but now they were indeed quite solid. He turned to see if he had accidentally awakened his hikari and was greeted by the ridiculous sight of Malik staring at him bug eyed with his mouth hanging open.  
  
Now against his better judgment and the fact that he had a sick and twisted mind to begin with Marik saw his hikari's stunned stated an open mouth as an invitation. Swooping down the spirit planted a kiss firmly over that open cavern. For one brief moment Malik panicked, his mind flashing back to his time in the tomb. But then his reason took over and he realized just who was kissing him. Instinct took over and he wrapped his arms around his darkness's neck, pulling him closer.  
  
The kiss seemed to last an eternity, and probably would have lasted longer. Marik tried to pull his hikari closer, but Malik's body was still covered in varying cuts, bruises and other injuries. The result was Malik crying out in pain. The spirit quickly pulled back realizing what he had just done might have more of an impact than just pressure on injuries.  
  
"Malik? Hikari I'm . . . I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that." Marik's worried eyes, ever laced with anger, traveled over his hikari's face.  
  
"Marik it's okay." Malik said shyly. "I've actually wanted you to do that. I've . . . dreamed of you kissing me."  
  
Marik knelt beside Malik's side. He reached up and gently cupped his hikari's cheek, marveling at the softness of his skin and the heat radiating from that delicate flesh. "I promise never to let anyone hurt you. Your father will wish he had never returned."  
  
Malik smiled slightly, but fear had crept back into his eyes. "He'll come after us. After me. We can't stay here."  
  
"I know hikari, but you need to regain your strength. I'll think of something."  
  
"How did this happen. Yugi obviously was able to break through my -father's- spell, but how did you gain your own body?"  
  
Marik thought about the overwhelming sense of comfort in his soul room. The one that felt like Yugi. "I think Yugi has grown stronger magically. I believe he placed a spell on the Rod to allow me to do this. Yami and Bakura also have physical forms; the question is why would he grant me one."  
  
"Because he is Yugi." Malik replied. "He forgives and grants friendship to anyone. His heart his bigger and more giving than either of us realized. I don't think that it was Yami's or Bakura's idea to let you have a body. Yugi did it so that we could be happy."  
  
"And to think that I once thought that as a weakness." Marik snorted. "Still it can be used against him. It leaves him to vulnerable."  
  
"I think he knows that. He won't change who he is just to protect himself."  
  
Marik nodded and looked into his aibou's eyes again. He loved those eyes. "You should get some more sleep."  
  
"I feel like I've slept for years."  
  
Marik chuckled and started to rise. "You're complaining to the wrong spirit. And you need the rest."  
  
Malik grabbed the spirit's wrist. "Don't leave."  
  
Marik grinned and climbed into his light's bed gathering the other man to him. "Never crossed my mind."  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Treska: *Jumps in* Yay! After to long a wait another chapter.  
  
Marik: *Running in with flamethrower* You made me mushy in that chapter and the Pharaoh's stupid vessel saved the day! What the HELL's with that?!?!  
  
Treska: *Running away* It's for the plot and I can do whatever I want!  
  
Marik: Oh no you can't! *Chases authoress around*  
  
Blue: Hey where did he get that flamethrower? I thought Treska destroyed all of them?  
  
Yugi: Yes, but Petit found Red*'s catalogue for Chaos and Destruction under the couch.  
  
Blue: Well it's going to get interesting for a while. Read and review please. 


	5. Cups of Cocoa

Chinchilla: *Snoring in a corner*  
  
Treska: *Staring at muse* Oh, boy. Well since you're of no help this evening I hope this chapter turns out okay.  
  
Blue: Not having a muse around has never stopped you before.  
  
Treska: Ya, but its better when she's at least awake. Who's up for disclaimers today?  
  
Blue: Red it. I think.  
  
Red: *Teleported in, wrapped only in a towel* How the bloody hell did that happen?  
  
Treska: *Hiding teleporter ray* No clue. Do the disclaimers please.  
  
Red: Okay. Treska doesn't own anything. She's dirt poor so don't sue her. The Dragons are hers and if you can find the plot line in this story so's that. There's a thick gay line running through these arcs so if you don't like don't read. If you flame her I'm coming after you personally. *Stomps off*  
  
Treska: Well that went well.  
  
Symbols, symbols everywhere and I've lost track of everything.  
  
Marik=Yami  
  
Malik=Hikari (light)  
  
Odion=Rishid  
  
/aibou to yami/  
  
//yami to aibou//  
  
((telepathy))  
  
~ (scene change or POV Change) ~  
  
'Personal Thoughts'  
  
-Accenting something- Stupid italics won't work.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Cold sweat trickled down dusky skin leaving a salty trial. Golden eyes were wide with terror, wishing to close to the horror before him. An unknown force kept his eyes open, determined to make this torture stick in his mind forever. His mouth worked to produce sound. A scream, yell or something that would stop the actions that played before him.  
  
And yet it wasn't before him. He wasn't watching and yet he was at the same time. Odion felt his arm raise, watched as his fist descended. He could feel his face muscles pull his lips into a cruel smile. He could feel the effect of flesh hitting flesh on his knuckles.  
  
In the darkness of the empty well, with only a lone torch flickering in a wall bracket he watched and felt himself beat his master, his brother. Malik's pain filled cries echoed in his ears. Odion wanted to stop, wanted to comfort the young man that was his master and brother. But he couldn't. The evil spirit of his adopted father kept him trapped within his own mind while his body beat and raped Malik.  
  
Odion cried out and jerked up in his bed. Gulping in chunks of air, he stared hard at the wall opposite his bed. A picture of a lake, its water rippling in an unknown breeze with a scraggly apple tree standing guard, offered little comfort to the distressed man. Odion put his head in his hands, noting absently that he had indeed cried in his sleep.  
  
'Oh Master Malik, what have I done to you?' Odion thought for the thousandth time in so many months. He remembered every detail of that dream. 'Yet so much more. That memory, I remember it. -He- had heard Malik cry right after his nightly visit. He made me go back down.' Odion shuddered. There had been so much blood spilt that night.  
  
Knowing that sleep would not return that night Odion climbed out of bed. Dressed in some gray sweat pants and a very worn, sleeveless t-shirt the former guardian opened the room's door and stepped into the hallway. Once there he turned right and headed down to the first floor of his new home. On the way he stopped by a particularly door. He started to reach for the knob, but hesitated and finally let his hand drop back to his side. He couldn't face him now, and especially not in the darkness of the night.  
  
Sighing Odion turned and continued on his route. Upon reaching the ground floor the large man headed for the kitchen. What he wanted was some tea, or maybe hot cocoa. The soft clicking of the beads hanging in the kitchen's doorway announced his arrival. He had just barely sat down when one of the Kuribohs put a steaming mug in front of him.  
  
Odion took a sip, sighed and looked at the girl in front of him. "How did you know this is what I needed."  
  
The girl shrugged. "Instinct I guess. Besides you've been down here every night since you got here." Suddenly she gave a slight jerk, darted back towards the counter and came back carrying another mug.  
  
Odion was about to ask who the cup was for when the beads clicked again and Curse shuffled in. The other man perched himself on a stool and wordlessly accepted the cup. Odion and Kuriboh watched in amazement as the gang member downed the steaming contents in one gulp.  
  
"Your cousin again?" Kuriboh asked gently.  
  
The man nodded his midnight eyes moist. Kuriboh patted his hand again in sympathy and then disappeared into the shadows of the kitchen. For several minutes the two men alone in the quiet of the night. Odion watched as the other man gently shoved his cup from one hand to the other.  
  
"Is there anything I can do my friend?" Odion hated to see this strong individual looking so lost. In the short time he had been with them the former guardian realized that Curse was the calm, collected member of the Dragons.  
  
"Change past."  
  
Odion sighed. "That is one thing I wish with all my soul I could do."  
  
A strong hand rested on his shoulder and Odion looked up into Curse's sad eyes. "Not fault."  
  
"I know, but I promised to protect him. I have fail in doing that. I was the one that caused him so much pain." Odion felt the prick of tears.  
  
"Not fault. Controlled. Can't fight." The hand squeezed gently, trying to drive home the point.  
  
"I feel as if it is."  
  
This time Curse sighed. "Always feel."  
  
Odion looked at the man startled. "You have had a similar situation?"  
  
Curse gave a lopsided shake of his head. "Cousin. I promised. Failed."  
  
"It seems we are together in our feelings of guilt. However our friends say it is not our fault for what has happened we will always come up with the 'what ifs'. Is there anything to rid us of these feelings I wonder?" Odion stared into the dregs of his cocoa; hoping the answer Curse and he sought was there.  
  
"Try harder. Eyes open. Trust friends." Curse replied, his voice slightly stronger.  
  
"Yes. But will it be enough?" Odion mused, more to himself than Curse. "He's still out there. Ishizu is still trapped and he won't stop until he's broken Malik. We put you in danger, we must leave. How am I to protect Master Malik?"  
  
Curse, of course, heard the other man's musings. He was startled to realize that Odion would consider leaving with Malik. He grabbed the other man's shoulder and forced Odion to look at him. Startled golden eyes met determined midnight.  
  
"Stay!"  
  
"No, you don't understand. He is just too powerful. He'll track us down and destroy everyone in his path to get to Master Malik."  
  
Curse growled. "STAY!"  
  
"You're not going to win this argument." One of the Kuribohs (Odion wondered if it was the same one that had given him his drink) said as she emerged from the shadows of the fridge. "Between Malik needing to rest and the Dragon's plain stubbornness you're not leaving here for a while."  
  
"But you don't understand. Malik's father is very powerful. He'll stop at nothing to take his revenge." Odion looked wildly between the two. Curse released his shoulders and grumbled. He looked pointedly at Kuriboh (who produced another cup of steaming cocoa from somewhere) and started to drink the liquid slowly.  
  
"Powerful or not, you two are better off here."  
  
"No, I can't put all of you in danger."  
  
"Not danger to us!" Curse said, sweat beading his forehead as he struggled to say what was needed. "We protect you, protect Marik, protect Malik. We kill who hurt you. Free Ishizu."  
  
"How?" Odion couldn't tear his eyes away from the other man. Fire was blazing within those haunted orbs. A fierceness like that of which Odion had never seen before lay in them.  
  
Curse touched his heart. "Power is here." He touched Odion's heart. "Here. We fight. Power comes in here." Now the giant of a man touched the Curse of Dragon tattoo on his bicep. "Yugi guides us."  
  
"Yugi? But he's. . ."  
  
"Yugi is Slifer. He has power of god. We will help him. He will guide us. Blue protects him. Yami protects him. We use Heart of Cards and spirit of friendship." Curse pulled in some air, that small speech taking its toll on him.  
  
"Go to bed Curse." Kuriboh said. She and Odion watched as the other man grumbled, but ambled out of the room with mug in hand. Kuriboh sighed and then smiled crookedly at Odion. "As powerful as this thing is chasing you, it's going to have a hard time getting to you."  
  
Odion shook his head. "No you just don't understand."  
  
Kuriboh put covered Odion's hand with her own cracked and dry palm. "No honey it's you that doesn't understand. You've landed in a nest of dragons. They'll protect you till hell freezes over. The gang, Blue, Red, Curse and Petit, they're strong. They've got magic to back them. Plus the power of the dragon's they take their names from. Then you've got Yugi and Yami. Yugi's not only got Shadow magic, but the power of an Egyptian God at his back. Yami's powerful too. Plus there's Ryou and Bakura, Joey, Seto, Mokuba and the entire Rookery behind you."  
  
Odion looked into the water green eyes of the woman before him. "They would all fight for Master Malik? After what he's done? What we've done?"  
  
Kuriboh snorted. "Honey this is the place of second chances. That's the rule around here. As long as you don't do anything to piss Blue off you stay here. You're family here."  
  
"Family." Odion repeated. He looked into the mug cradled in his hands. Fresh cocoa had been added. A fresh start, possibly to everything.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Treska: *Glances at chapter.* Okay, not quite happy with this one. But Odion needed to make an appearance and I've never spent a good deal of time on Curse's character. Hope this added to his personality.  
  
Curse: *Grumbles and stomps off stage*  
  
Treska: Right. Anyway, does anyone know Malik's father's name? I have no clue what it is and I need it for the story. Read and review like always. 


	6. Speared by a Fork

Chinchilla: *Glaring at Treska*  
  
Treska: *Glaring right back.*  
  
Rest of Cast: *Watching in amusement*  
  
Blue: So how long have they been at this?  
  
Yugi: Almost the entire week.  
  
Red: What the hell started this anyway?  
  
Blue: Apparently Treska is considering having one of her reviewers become her new muse. The chinchilla found out.  
  
Yugi: Oh. Well then perhaps we should write this chapter?  
  
Rest of Cast: *Evil grins all around*  
  
Yugi: *Sweat drops* Disclaimers are we don't even own ourselves. Mushiness galore with boys and boys.  
  
Symbols, symbols everywhere and I've lost track of everything.  
  
Marik=Yami  
  
Malik=Hikari (light)  
  
Odion=Rishid  
  
/aibou to yami/  
  
//yami to aibou//  
  
((telepathy))  
  
~ (scene change or POV Change) ~  
  
'Personal Thoughts'  
  
-Accenting something- Stupid italics won't work.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A woman with raven black hair stood in front of a picture window in the penthouse of an apartment building. Sun kissed skin was a smooth bronze and wrapped in a white cotton dress that was a distinct Egyptian style. While beauty seemed to encase her the image was shattered by the eerie red fire that lit her eyes.  
  
It was those eyes that told of the more powerful presence inhabiting that body. Nizam Ishtar watched the city below, a sneer forming on his stolen face. Turing he stalked back into the room, passing the transparent image of the body he inhabited. The other figure watched; soft brown eyes filled with fear and worry. Encasing her wrists were sturdy chains that dropped to the floor and seemed to disappear as they wound their way to her more solid form.  
  
"Father, please why have you brought us here? Why can you not leave Malik alone?" Ishizu pleaded, her chains making a soft clicking sound.  
  
Nizam turned to the young woman, hate intensifying his burning eyes. "Because -daughter- that brat needs to suffer. He must be punished for what he did to me. Him and that servant of his."  
  
Ishizu slightly recoiled at this, but stood her ground. "Malik has suffered enough. Please let him be."  
  
"No. He must pay. Him and the Pharaoh."  
  
Ishizu was startled at this. Her father had been adamant about following tradition before. Now he was actually thinking about going after Yami? "But why? The Pharaoh has done nothing to you."  
  
"No he hasn't." Nizam smirked at the girl causing her to shudder. "But he has the power to grant me a new body. I will acquire that power and then crush him and anyone else who tries to protect that worthless piece of slime that is my son."  
  
"But how do you know that Malik is even here?" Ishizu asked, hoping that somehow she might be able to trick him into leaving.  
  
"I can feel it. I know the power of the Rod and the very energies of his soul. And nothing will stand in my way." Nizam flipped the page of a very old book in front of him. An insane grin lit his face as he gazed down at the image on the page. "Not even the Guardians."  
  
~ ~ ~(Back in the Rookery sometime the next morning)~ ~ ~  
  
Warm summer air streamed through the open window of a bedroom of the second floor of the Rookery. Two sandy haired figures, limbs entwined, slept on peacefully. The cooing of pigeons was the only sound heard in the room.  
  
Heavy metal music, shrill beeping and several thumps shattered the peace of the morning. The two figures in the bed were jolted awake, staring wildly around as they tried to get their bearings. Stomping from overhead and the distant sound of swearing soon replaced the myriad of alarms. Both teens looked at each other, lilac orbs filled with amusement with a hint of confusion.  
  
Malik chuckled as he started to crawl out of bed. "I guess that's how we know it's time to wake up."  
  
Marik smirked as he watched his hikari stretch. "And just think you slept through three mornings of this."  
  
"Three?" Malik whirled around surprised. "Marik how long was I asleep after Blue freed us?"  
  
"The rest of that night and three more days." Marik's whole demeanor turned a little darker. "Doc was slightly worried that you might not wake up at all."  
  
Malik walked over to his yami and put his hand over Marik's. "It wasn't your fault."  
  
Marik didn't say anything, but he couldn't look Malik in the eye. Maybe it wasn't his fault and maybe he did try everything to help his light. But the darker spirit felt as if he should have been able to do more. Thankfully Malik's stomach growled before the anger in him grew even further.  
  
"Come on koi; let's give that stomach of yours a feed." Marik said, grabbing Malik's hand and headed out the door.  
  
Malik chuckled as his yami dragged him out the door. Of course the chaos that they meet in the hallway made Malik wish they had stayed in the room. Marik however seemed to be used to this madness. Expertly he dodged a very hyperactive Petit with a lumbering Curse in tow. Several teens, only one of which Malik recognized, stumbled by. They were able to make it to the ground floor where they were almost run over by half a dozen small children. Marik had to quickly yank his hikari out of the way as a bear of a man went running after them.  
  
"Is it always like this?" Malik whispered to Marik.  
  
"No sometimes it's worse." A velvet dark voice answered.  
  
The Egyptian teens turned to see a brown haired boy with red on black eyes. Latched around his neck and still snoring was Bakura. Ryou was standing next to them giving them a small smile. Malik took in the entire scene and snorted in amusement.  
  
"Um. . . is he always like that?" Malik pointed to the unaware tomb robber.  
  
Red turned his head slightly and then proceeded to poke Bakura in the forehead. "Are you going to wake up any time soon or am I going to be carrying your lazy ass around all day?"  
  
"Stupid baka let me sleep" Was the mumbled reply.  
  
Ryou just rolled his eyes at his two lovers. "For some reason Bakura likes sleeping that way. Are you two looking for food?"  
  
Malik's stomach quickly voiced its opinion with Marik's joining in. The pair tinted a light red while Red snorted and dragged himself and Bakura off to the dining area. Ryou just shook his head and lead Malik and Marik to where the food was. Malik had to do a double take at all of the food available. However the five spotted Blue sitting near the end of one table and soon joined her.  
  
The raven haired woman however didn't seem to be in a cheerful mood, stabbing her defenseless muffin with her fork repeatedly. After dislodging Bakura, Red sat and also turned grim. "He's here isn't he?"  
  
Blue nodded. "Set got the confirmation early this morning. He's holed up in the Fairview building."  
  
Malik looked between the two and felt his insides turn to ice. "It's my father isn't it?"  
  
Blue nodded again. "I knew it wouldn't take him long to get here. I'm actually surprised he wasn't here sooner."  
  
Marik frowned. "You mean he's only just arrived?"  
  
"Apparently. No hotels checked a room out to a woman fitting Ishizu's description and the manager of that building said that she just bought an apartment late last night."  
  
"We should leave." Malik whispered.  
  
"No." Red and Blue chorused. Malik looked startled at the two and wished he hadn't.  
  
"You're safest here Malik. And don't think about arguing the point. Apparently Odion tried that with Curse and lost the fight. You're staying here and that's final." Red said, his gaze boring into Malik's.  
  
Malik was about to open his mouth to argue when someone else spoke up. "I suggest not trying to argue Malik. These Dragons can be very stubborn."  
  
Malik looked up to see Odion standing across from him. The teen gulped, trying to steady his racing heart. "O. . .Odion."  
  
Odion cringed at the nervous fear in his young master's voice. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to disturb you."  
  
"No, wait. Please stay Odion." Malik blurted out before Odion could even turn away. Unknowingly he tucked himself closer to Marik, seeking the protection of his darker half.  
  
Red, Ryou and Bakura quickly and quietly left the table, knowing their presence might not be wanted. Blue had returned to attacking her muffin and was lost to the rest of the world. Odion was actually glad the Dragon leader had stayed, even if it wasn't mentally. He needed someone who wouldn't judge there.  
  
"Master Malik. I'm sorry I couldn't stop him." Odion couldn't bring himself to look at his young master. "I tried, but he was just to powerful."  
  
"I know you did Odion." Malik whispered, his hands trembling. "And I know that you didn't want anything to do with what he was doing to me. But. . .I just . . ."  
  
Odion looked up at the youth. Malik was looking at him with a mixture of fear, sadness, anger and confusion in his violet eyes. It broke the other man's heart knowing that they might never be able to repair the bond they had with each other. "I understand Master Malik. I will try to stay out of your site."  
  
"No, I don't want that either." Malik shook his head, running nervous fingers through his hair. "I just don't know what's going to happen. But can you do me one thing?"  
  
"Yes anything."  
  
"Please don't call me master. It's just Malik now."  
  
Odion smiled and went to touch Malik's shoulder in gratitude. But the young man shrunk away from him, fear becoming more powerful in his gaze. Odion sat back, hurt and knowing that there was nothing to do to stop it.  
  
A sharp crack and a thump echoed throughout the room. All noise died down as eyes focused on Blue. The gang leader lurched to her feet and stormed off. Malik, Marik and Odion stared at her fork, speared through the blueberry muffin and embedded in the table. The plate broken in half.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Treska: Uh...tad a?  
  
Audience: *Crickets chirping*  
  
Treska: *Visibly deflates* Okay, so I have no reviewers left.  
  
Blue: *Taps authoress on shoulder.* Hey, there's still Bast4.  
  
Treska: Yes, my loyal reviewer that I'm hoping will allow me to turn into my muse, chinchilla-fied.  
  
Blue: Huh?  
  
Treska: Well you know how everyone turns people into chibis?  
  
Blue: Ya.  
  
Treska: Well I like chinchilla's and I want a Bast4 chinchilla. So Bast4 can I have a chinchilla you?  
  
Blue: Uh...Bast4 has been banned from the computer.  
  
Treska: Okay. *zaps in chinchilla Bast4* There. Now hopefully I haven't insulted my loyal reviewer.  
  
Blue: *Sweat drops* You are insane.  
  
Treska: Yup. Read and Review as always. 


	7. Thieves and Memories

Random Pile of Bananas: *Extremely off key singing* I've got a lovely bunch of bananas, diddily dee.  
  
Blue: *winces at the bad singing* Reviewer's Monkey God still mad at you?  
  
Random Pile of Bananas: Yup, hopefully he'll let me out from under this pile sometime soon.  
  
Blue: Ah, you know that you started this very bad scenario in your last chapter of Guardians.  
  
Random Pile of Bananas: Yes and your point being. . . .  
  
Blue: Some people might not have read that story/chapter and have no idea what's going on.  
  
Random Pile of Bananas: *in a sarcastically sweet voice* Well then they're going to have to read that story/chapter to find out won't they?  
  
Blue: You're in a very weird mood.  
  
Random Pile of Bananas: I cooked.  
  
Blue: Ah . . . so you're self made poison is kicking in.  
  
Random Pile of Bananas: Yup.  
  
Blue: Hope that doesn't affect your writing.  
  
Random Pile of Bananas: *snickers evilly*  
  
Blue: *sweat drops* Oh Gods are we in trouble.  
  
Random Pile of Bananas: On with the show!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Symbols, symbols everywhere and I've lost track of everything.  
  
Marik=Yami  
  
Malik=Hikari (light)  
  
Odion=Rishid  
  
/aibou to yami/  
  
//yami to aibou//  
  
((Telepathy))  
  
~ (scene change or POV Change) ~  
  
'Personal Thoughts'  
  
-Accenting something- Stupid italics won't work.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A well sized light pink bubble caught the spring sun for just a moment before it died in the small explosion of its life. The gooey substance left was quickly sucked back into a moist caver to be mashed among white teeth. The bubble blower was currently viewing a tall apartment building through slightly scratched sunglasses. His face was still except for the muscles currently busy mashing the sugary substance in his mouth.  
  
"Do you think he's ever going to leave the bloody place?" Sandy haired Marik growled.  
  
"Patience." Red responded and blew another bubble.  
  
Marik grumbled something that Red didn't quite get. Currently they were standing in small alley that looked out at the Fairview apartment building. Somewhere inside an ancient tomb robber was snooping around. Marik shifted again, hating the wait and knowing that they needed to be there.  
  
"I still say we should have gone with him." Marik muttered.  
  
Red snapped his gum angrily. "We've been over this. Keep your shirt on." When the other man shifted yet again Red sighed and debated about slugging him to keep him still. "We'll be back at the Rookery in a bit. It's not like Nizam knows where Malik is."  
  
"How do you know that?" Marik snapped. "He's found his way out of the Shadow Realm, possessed Ishizu and somehow placed a spell over the Rod so that I couldn't use my magic. How do you know that he isn't headed to the Rookery right now?"  
  
"Because the Blood Shadows are only a few blocks away." Red said quietly.  
Marik froze and finally settled down. Red's strange connection with the shadows had become slightly stronger from the brief time in Egypt. Now he could sense the evil shadows that followed Nizam. The demon eyed man had given them the name Blood Shadows to help distinguish them from the shadows he knew. Marik knew that Red would not lie to him and the very minuscule hint of fear in Red's voice let the psycho yami know that Nizam was closer than they thought.  
  
Another five minutes of silence followed. Yet Marik couldn't contain his impatience for very long. He was just about to shift his weight again when a blur of silver passed him and something tackled Red from behind. Marik watched as the young man fought with his assailant.  
  
"Are you two bakas done?" Marik asked testily after watching Bakura and Red pummel and kiss each other for about five minutes.  
  
"What the matter Marik? Miss your little light already?" Bakura asked grinning evilly.  
  
"No I just don't want to be around when Nizam comes back. He can sense my aura you realize."  
  
"Ya and you want to pass up a fight with him for what reason?" Bakura asked as he picked himself off the ground.  
  
"Malik doesn't want his sister to get hurt." Marik said. "We need to figure out how to free her before we go after his father."  
  
Bakura shrugged and blew a bubble. Red glared at his lover as all three of them started heading back to the Rookery. For a while none of them spoke, not wanting to risk anyone overhearing. However curiosity finally won over Red's usual silence.  
  
"Did you find anything that would help us?"  
  
Bakura frowned. "I'm not sure."  
  
"What do you mean you're not sure?" Marik growled.  
  
"I mean just that. There was an ancient text from Egypt on his table. I've taken the liberty of borrowing it. From what I saw it's more of a chronicle of what happened before that baka Pharaoh sealed the Shadow Realm. I didn't notice anything about spells of how to get out of the Shadow Realm."  
  
"Perhaps Yami will know about it." Red mused.  
  
"I can just as easily read my own language." Bakura snapped.  
  
Red quirked an eyebrow at him. "Yet Yami is the one who probably had that book made. He'll know more about it then you."  
  
"I know everything that happened before the Realm was sealed. I was the chief spy for Yami just as you were."  
  
Red stopped suddenly and looked at his lover, his face showing mild surprise. "I worked for Yami?"  
  
Bakura cringed. "You don't remember your past do you?"  
  
Red frowned. "My immediate past I've tried to forget. However if you mean a past life then no, I don't remember. Why have you never brought this up before?"  
  
"I didn't need to."  
  
"Bakura what are you hiding from me?" Red said, gripping the tomb robber's shoulder and forcing him to look.  
  
"Nothing." Bakura yanked himself away. "You didn't need to know."  
  
With that Bakura stormed off, trotting to put some distance between himself and Red. Red and Marik watched him go, both slightly puzzled by the yami's behavior. Finally they started walking again.  
  
"You were also present in Ancient Egypt right?" Red asked the remaining spirit.  
  
"Yes, but unlike Bakura I was not sealed in an Item. So my memories of the past are not as fine as his or Yami's." Marik stated. A brief image of sand, a glittering palace and Malik dressed in Egyptian servant garb flashed across his mind's eye. The spirit sighed and rubbed his forehead.  
  
Red frowned at this action. "But you apparently know some."  
  
Marik nodded. "From what I can recall, I was a merchant. I sometimes see brief flashes of Yami, Malik and sometimes Bakura. But they are all jumbled and I can't quiet make sense of them."  
  
Red huffed. "Something must have happened that he doesn't want to remember."  
  
"It is possible. And I have a feeling that book he's stolen has brought back those memories." Marik said.  
  
Red was about to reply but Marik suddenly realized that they were only a block away from the Rookery. The darker spirit took off at a dead run, wanting to see his aibou now. Red smirked, it wasn't often you saw a love struck psycho.  
  
~ ~ (Evening) ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Seto Kaiba raced up the stairs leading to the roof of the Rookery. His heart was pounding, not from the running but from the fact that his wife was upset. All day at work an odd feeling had hung over him. And if there was anything that Seto Kaiba hated it was odd feelings. What made it worse was that fact that Yugi had called him and told him to get to Blue right away.  
  
Seto knew it wasn't an emergency because Blue or Yugi would have come themselves. But that didn't mean that Seto though any less of the situation. Blue rarely became upset and Seto would do everything in his power to set it right.  
  
Finally he made it to the roof. Carefully he opened the door and let himself out. There she was, leaning against a pole that helped hold up a laundry line. The fiery sun was setting behind her, its rays catching on her tattoo and making the scales light up. Only a breath of a breeze toyed at her hair.  
  
Seto slowly approached his wife, drinking in the powerful picture she made. Yet the power never reached her icy eyes. Pain and sorrow etched themselves in those blue depths. Gently Seto reached out and rubbed the tattoo, a silent gesture of comfort.  
  
Without a word Blue leaned into the touch. Slowly Seto embraced her and he felt her shudder. Startled he looked down to see tears slipping down her cheeks. He didn't say anything, now was not the time for words, but gently brushed each tear away.  
  
"It's like a horrible echo." Blue said finally. "What has happened to Malik and my past."  
  
"You are both protected now." Seto said.  
  
"Yes, but not from memories. Not from the fear that he's out there looking for us." Blue shuddered, seeking something in her husbands embrace. "Father's are suppose to protect their children. Our father's hunt us. Just because of what we have done."  
  
"You did not kill your mother." Seto said, worry and anger tinting his voice. He placed a gentle finger under Blue's chin and forced her to look at him. "Her death was not your fault, it was cancer. No one could have prevented what happened."  
  
Blue chuckled sadly. "I know. But that doesn't help the small girl trapped in a cellar. It doesn't erase the memories of being nothing but a toy and a punching bag for you father."  
  
Seto gently stroked his wife's cheek. "You've never talked about this so openly. Malik's situation has you scared."  
  
Blue's eyes darkened slightly. "Yes. I'm terrified. Terrified that when we finally face this monster my courage will fail. That'll all I'll be is a scared little girl stuck in the dark."  
  
"You won't fail." Seto said. "I know you and you are stronger than anyone here. You will face this demon and defeat it."  
  
"But can we repair the damage?" Blue wondered.  
  
"We will find a way. You'll help Malik and Odion. And I'll help you."  
  
Blue looked up into Seto's eyes. Those eyes had changed so much. Once only holding contempt and anger were now filled with love. They shone like the sea, depths of unexplored feelings. Slowly Blue tilted her head up and Seto did not hesitate. As night encompassed them the two renewed their bonds.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Treska:*Running for all she's worth* There, I've done it now leave me alone.  
  
Bast4 Chinchilla: *Chasing after Treska with flame thrower going at full blast*  
  
Avery:*Also chasing after Treska*  
  
Petit: *Following muses and chucking JuJu Beans at authoress*  
  
Yugi: Ooooookay . . . . .  
  
Blue: Well she hasn't updated in a while. It's only right for people to be chasing her.  
  
Yugi: Even Petit?  
  
Blue: No, Petit's just crazy.  
  
Grandma Kel: *Looking at them like they're all crazy*  
  
Treska: *Running by with muses and now Bakura and Marik* I know this chapter isn't the greatest, but read and review anyway!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
